


In The Beginning... He Had a First Impression

by arthureameslove



Series: The Devil's Insight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureameslove/pseuds/arthureameslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Lucifer's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning... He Had a First Impression

It is said the devil can take many forms. The truth is the Devil prefers unassuming visages, while still maintaining a sleek look of someone who is in control. A suave businessman fit perfectly. Other times someone who was calm and collected, average, but at the same time held an air of superiority and danger. Some picture him to be a whirlwind of anger, destruction, and chaos, when in fact he would rather his presence be subtle.

He is fond of paranoia, using people’s own fears and thoughts to practically do his work for him. Not because he’s lazy. He simply wants to know what they are capable of on their own. How far he can push them without actually pushing. The sad truth was that he really didn’t have to do much at all. Now, of course, even he had his favorites.

The Winchesters among them. Their ever present faith in humanity, even in the face of the atrocities they had witnessed. They try to kill him, The Devil, because they believe the world would be a better place because of it, even if he is merely maintaining a balance that must be maintained. They repeatedly die, resurrect, and die all over again for these beliefs. It gives him a headache if he thinks on it for too long.

Also among his interests, a certain angel named Castiel. He and Dean, as much as they would deny (or at least Dean), were two of the most infuriating pair of rom-com tragedy drop-outs he had ever encountered in his existence. And Castiel, despite that he is disobeying Heaven and his vows and his very _nature_ , has stuck with the Winchesters when he is the only one of them showing any sign of rational thought. It comes as no surprise, the reason for such undying loyalty, obviously towards one Winchester in particular, and as much as Lucifer loved scandalous relations, he would by no means attempt to make sense of their numerous sexual charged staring matches and their tiring song and dance.

Not to mention his strange mix of admiration and irritation towards Crowley. The demon with ambition and claws. The demon who could formulate comebacks even he was proud of. Why he wasn’t pissed Crowley had infiltrated his domain, he could never say. The demon had spunk, and his continuous exploits with the Winchesters never ceased to entertain.

Finally, his brother, an alarmingly annoying archangel who never ceased to channel his hatred and his envy, and managed to leave him perpetually amused. The candy-loving, insane, psychotic Gabriel, who knew the most amusing paths to revenge, was almost inspiring. Lucifer would never admit that there wasn’t a second spent in his brother’s company that was boring or worthless. Many of Gabriel's most ingenious ideas came from one of his moments of momentous boredom. In fact he quite envied Gabe’s spontaneous randomness. Random chaos was his calling, after all.

But that didn’t mean he was going to tell him that.

I mean, he did have an image to maintain.


End file.
